L'esprit des héros
by NeutralPlatinium
Summary: Percy se retrouve en concurrence avec un fils d'Océanos ce qui amène à son banissement mais quand Serrator l'attend de nombreuses choses plaisantes et déplaisantes arrivent. Classé T pour du sang, du language et d'autres trucs.


**La note sera en fin de chapitre. Les Power Rangers samurai ou Percy Jackson ne m'appartiennent pas. Bonne lecture, chers lecteurs.**

* * *

Pour ceux qui se demande qui je suis... Disons juste que j'étais le petit-ami de la géniale (plus si géniale que ça) Annabeth, je suis désormais le sac de sable de la cabine d'Arès (ce que je suis, étonnamment, très content)...

Enfin bon je pense que bous avez peu près près compris, ce qui s'est passé...

 _*Quelques jours auparavant*_

Un fils d'Océanos (Héraclès en l'honneur du "héros") est arrivé au camp et a été sympa avec tout le monde sauf moi. Ma vie est cool (taux de sarcasme à son maximum).

Il ressemblait à une version améliorée de moi, c'est-à-dire cheveux noirs coupés courts, yeux bleus aussi foncé que l'Océan Atlantique, un teint très bronzé et un mètre quatre-vingt cinq avec autant de muscles qu'un fils d'Arès (oui, la virilité à son paroxysme).

Au début, je l'évitais car je ne sais pas pourquoi il me rappelait quelqu'un de mal sain mais sans plus. Plus les jours passés, moins j'avais d'amis au camp. Je m'explique: des médicaments qui disparaissent (accusé : moi par qui par Héraclès), du manque de matériau (bronze céleste, or impérial et du platine ne servant à rien aux demi-dieux), de l'intoxication à des vignes, de la destruction volontaire d'arme... Vous voyez le tableau.

 _*Quelques heures proches du temps présent*_

Un soir au coin du feu de camp alors que tout le monde discutait, Héraclès se leva et dit:

"J'aimerais vous dire quelque chose est-ce que je pourrais avoir le silence s'il vous plait." Après quelques secondes, je me demandais ce que cette personne ayant pris une place qu'importante dans le bungalow de mon père. Pourquoi? Tout simplement car nos parents partagent "un domaine" en commun. Pendant que tout le monde commençait à se calmer

"Je me suis levé vers 8h du matin et quand j'ai tourné la tête pour voir si Percy était toujours endormi" À cette phrase, beaucoup de personnes ont rigolé dont Annabeth ce qui m'a un peu surpris à ce moment. "sauf qu'à ce moment-là, je ne l'ai pas vu. En sortant, j'ai observé Percy sortir de la cabine d'Arès avec des sortes d'explosifs en main. Je vous le dis maintenant car j'ai entendu dire cet après-midi que Clarisse cherchait ce genre de choses. Si certains de vous pensent que je mens, libre à vous mais je pense qu'en faisant ce qui va suivre vous serez moins _sceptique_ : Je jure sur le Styx que moi Héraclès, fils d'Océanos, est vu tout ce que je viens de vous dire."

À ce moment-là, tous les yeux se sont tournés vers moi sauf Chiron qui regardait Héraclès d'une drôle de façon. Clarisse et le reste du bungalow d'Arès commençait à s'avancer vers moi avec un regard de mort dans les yeux. Mes yeux s'humidifiaient rapidement. Mon pire cauchemar s'est alors produit: de toutes les personnes que je pensais ne jamais me dire quoique soit d'aussi dure, ce fut elle mon roc, mon point d'ancrage, Annabeth qui me dit ceci: "Persée Jackson, pour tout ce que tu as fait, je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Pars et ne revient jamais. Tu es non seulement un traitre mais également un lâche pour avoir voulu attaquer ainsi en nous affaiblissant, c'est pourquoi je te quitte. Si tu t'inquiètes, pour comment va réagir Grover, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, Frank et Hazel. Je peux répondre à leurs places. Ce sera un "Je croyais que tu ne saurais pas tomber aussi bas tête d'algues." ou un "Sérieux? Percy, j'avais plus d'estime en toi." Quand à ton père, il sera très attristé, comme si je m'en souciais de même pour ta mère."

Je n'avais plus aucune envie de vivre. Je jetais Turbulence dans le lac près de Long Island en offrande à mon père puis courus dans les bois sans attendre leurs réactions.

 _*Retour dans le temps présent*_

Un étrange monstre est apparu d'une fissure dans le sol (ce qui est assez bizarre entre nous). Il a commencé à chanter quelque chose dans une langue complètement étrangère et pourtant j'ai entendu du français, du latin, du grec ancien et moderne, de l'italien et du chinois (merci Frank). Je me suis dit que ça sentait pas bon du tout. Il a envoyé une sorte de rayon, à partir d'une épée, composé de noir et blanc. Avec mes réflexes, j'ai réussi à éviter son rayon mais en touchant la pierre de deux mètres derrière moi. Elle s'est transformée en monstre comme s'il avait changé son métabolisme, la pierre se désagrégea pour ne laisser qu'une pluie de petites pierres volant vers moi en utilisant mes pouvoirs sur la terre je les ai désintégrées ne laissant qu'une pluie de poussière moitié blanc moitié noir. Malheureusement, je n'ai ni assez de puissance ni assez de maîtrise pour arriver à frapper la poussière donc ce combat est perdu d'avance étant donnée que je n'ai plus d'épée, que mes pouvoirs sont utilisés pour éviter ses attaques. Après avoir transformé, tout le terrain en poussière noire. Il m'a envoyé son rayon qui m'a envoyé dans le monde de Morphée mais juste avant il y a quelque chose qui a retenu mon attention, ce qu'il a dit: "Persée Jackson, un puissant combattant. Tu es maintenant un tiers _humain_ , un tiers _dieu_ et un tiers _nighlok_."

* * *

 **Voilà petite fanfiction. N'oubliez de laisser une review et de follow si vous en voulez suivre cette histoire. Merci d'avance.**

 **P.S. S'il y a des flammes, elles seront ignorées. Les personnages de Percy Jackson qui apparaîtront seront: Reyna, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Grover, Thalia, Clarisse, Sally Jackson et les dieux, titan** **s et primordial mythologiques.**


End file.
